sorcery3fandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
It is possible -although not required- to meet these characters on your journey across the Baklands. Some may provide helpful remarks, instructions on how to defeat the serpents, or will negatively impact you (For instance, the "Excuse me" Boy) Shadrack *May first come to you as an old withered tree talking to you through time *The first proper encounter takes place near Fish Tail Rock after calling out his name. It can be presumed that Shadrack lives here. *A Galehorn can be found in the Fish Tail Rock after the encounter *Shadrack may send information regarding the Seven Serpents throughout your journey "Excuse me" Boy *There is a random chance of encountering this boy on the road near Fish Tail Rock, walking up behind you and claiming that you dropped a random item, usually the most valuable in your inventory, but always the same, until you no longer have said item *Minor information can be obtained from him *If you take the item back by force, he may steal something else from you *If you let the boy keep the item, he either won't steal from you again, or will give the stolen item back. *Interestingly, the item the boy takes is the same that the game will make you loose in other ways, for instance Vancass' toll for crossing his bridge, or when sinking into mud in the marsh Sorceress Bria *Helps you to learn counters *The tea offered is not poisoned, and restores stamina *You will receive a green ring, used in the teleportation spell, if both spells successfuly countered *The correct counters are, in order, gUM and fAL, not always *The second spell will kill you if you fail to counter in time *You can find her corpse in the present, if rEs is used she will give you a clue. Queen Lynch Bug Can be met at the first bridge crossing (in the present) after you encounter a bug monster trying to attack you, control it with spells and it will take you to the Queen *Gives you Monarch Oil and a clue Sorceress Fenestra Can be encountered in the Hill Dwelling *Has a great hate for the Water serpent, for it has killed her father *Can teach you how to counter another spell *The correct counter is FOF *Depending on your behavior, she may also cast HUF, the counter being NIF *Failing to counter the spell will not result in your death *Gave a parchment to the marsh goblins *Gives quality free oil that can be used to beat the water serpent. : ) Dintaina, aka The Sham *Disguised as a short, ugly gnome on encounter *If the player knows of the disguise, you may call her out, otherwise, you must give her a gift *The gift may not be gold; she simply throws it aside *Information and an oak sapling staff may be given to you, depending on your dialogue *You must give her a sun jewel or giant tooth in order to get the staff Flanker * Can be met inside the bridge (present) * Will not attack, and cannot be killed if met and befriended in the previous games * At the end of the game, if met in the bridge, will leave an Assassin Sword, with equal power to the Legendary Sword (+4)